


Louis & Claudia Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Brad Pitt - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Hugs, Kirsten Dunst - Freeform, Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Claudia and Louis
Relationships: Claudia/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Kudos: 9





	Louis & Claudia Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Close to two decades old and done with pencil crayons. Never did like Brad Pitt as much without those contact lenses which bothers me. :/


End file.
